Target
Target Strategy The Target Strategy is a strategy whereby the TraderPlan automation will progressively buy below a set prise or sell coins above a set price. The user has the power to establish the number of coins desired to be held, the minimum distribution price and the maximum allocation price. Target Setup Create Target Description: Using this command will create a new Target. Commands/Shortcuts: preaddtarget, preat To create a target you use the following commands: * !addtarget * !at Example: preat BTC USDT The example shows a user creating a new BTC/USDT target. The new target strategy is created with a default settings and turn off. Remove Target Description: This feature allows the user to remove an existing target. The command will remove the target entirely. Once removed, a target pair would have to be added again and reconfigured. Commands/Shortcuts: preremovetarget, prert To create a target you use the following commands: * !removetarget * !rt Example: prerp ETH USDT The example shows a user completely removing their ETH/USDT target. If the user wanted to add it back, they would need to recreate it using preaddtarget. Copy/Clone Target ' Description: This feature allows for the user to import previous target settings into a new market/pair. The command creates a new target that has the exact settings of another target that the user chooses. Commands/Shortcuts: preclonetarget, prect To copy a target you use the following commands: * !clonetarget * !ct Example: prect ETH USDT DASH USDT The example shows a user creating a new DASH/USDT target. The new target will use the settings from their pre-existing original ETH/USDT target. '''View Target ' Description: Using this command will display all target Pairs that you have added to your Target Editor. Command/Shortcut: pretarget report, pretr To view your target/s you use the following commands: * !targetreport * !tr The above entry will open a list of all saved target 'Edit Target ' Description:This feature allows the user to customize their target settings. This allows the user to take complete control of their target strategies on the fly. Commands/Shortcuts: pretarget, preet, presettarget, prest, prete, preat (adds target, but brings up editor after adding). To edit your target you use the following commands: * !edittarget * !et * !settarget * !st * !te * !ts Example: preet ETH USDT The example shows a user opening up the editor for their ETH/USDT target. Target Command Terms: (see next section for more details) '''Target Settings 1 - Base Allocation This option sets the base asset allocation you want for the target pair. Example: 1 2 For a BTC market, the above entry will set 2 BTC as the current amount of base coins TraderPlan will trade with from your exchange wallet. 2 - Target This option sets the target amount of coins TraderPlan will achieve. Example: 2 0.5 For a BTC market, the above entry will set 0.5 as target amount of BTC which TraderPlan will buy up to or sell down to. 3 - Trade Amount (1pos) This option sets the position size Traderplan will trade with. Example: 3 0.02 For a BTC market, the above entry will set 0.02 as trade amount and TraderPlan will trade this amount each time it buys or sells. 4 - Time between Buys/Sells This option sets the time delay between buys and sells. Example: 4 t5m The above entry will set the time delay between buys and sells at 5 minutes. 5 - Active This option makes the strategy active or inactive (Represented as True/False). Normally best to set this after editing all settings Example: 5 true The above entry will set target strategy to active. 6 - Maximum Buy price This option sets the maximum target buy price. Example: 6 8000 For a USDT/BTC market, the above entry sets the maximum buy price of BTC at 8000 USDT 7 - Trail Stop Mode (Allocation) This option toggles trailing buys on and off. Example: 7 on The above entry sets the trailing buy mode on 8 - Trail Stop % (Allocation) Edit If Trail Stop Mode is toggled on, this will allow TraderPlan to follow momentum of the market beyond the specified maximum buy price. Example: 8 0.1 The above entry will initiate a 0.1% market price trail, which will continue to follow the market price down. TraderPlan will initiate a buy after a 0.1% increase in market price. 9 - Buying Order Mode This toggles the buy mode to LIMIT/MARKET (applies to exchanges that have these options). Example: 9 LIMIT The above entry sets the buying order mode to limit. 10 - Maker Taker Mode (Allocation) This toggles the buy order type to MAKER/TAKER (MAKER will create a new highest buy order, TAKER will fill the current lowest sell order) Example: 10 MAKER The above entry sets Allocation Maker/Taker mode to Maker. 11 Minimum Sell Price This option sets the minimum target sell price. Example: 11 10000 For a USDT/BTC market, the above entry sets the maximum sell price of BTC at 10000 USDT 12 - Trail Stop Mode (Distribution) This option toggles trailing sells on and off. Example: 12 on The above entry sets the trailing sell mode on 13 - Trail Stop % (Distribution) If Trail Stop Mode is toggled on, this will allow TraderPlan to follow momentum of the market beyond the specified minimum sell price. Example: 13 0.1 The above entry will initiate a 0.1% market price trail, which will continue to follow the market price up. TraderPlan will initiate a sell after a 0.1% decrease in market price. 14 - Selling Order Mode This toggles the sell mode to LIMIT/MARKET (applies to exchanges that have these options). Example: 14 LIMIT The above entry sets the selling order mode to limit. 15 - Maker Taker Mode (Distribution) This toggles the sell order type to MAKER/TAKER (MAKER will create a new lowest sell order, TAKER will fill the current highest buy order) Example: 15 MAKER The above entry sets the distribution Maker/Taker mode to Maker.